goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Inflated Destroyer Balloon Man
Balloon Man the Inflated Destroyer is a former villainous and a character from Teen Titans Go! to the Movies. Also, he is an [[Evil DragonFTW Reverend Henry KaneFTL|'Balloon Man Fanatic 17 (Aaron Jacob Boys)']]'s assistant and he is our Balloon Man Fanatic 17's best friend. Balloon Man the Inflated Destroyer is a giant pink man made out of transparently balloon-like material. This character was been created by Doc Magnus of Metal Men. Also Known as: Balloon "Man" Pinkman Born: March 1, 1967 Age: 51 Location: New York City, New York, USA (in formerly comics) & Jump City, San Francisco, California, USA Occupations: Filmmaker, Founder at The Balloon Man Entertainment Group and Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Slavery, Youtubers, Robloxers, Presenter, Stunts, Fight Choreographer, Martial Arts Stunts, Sketches Artist, Bank Robberies (formerly), Music Composer, Music Arranger, Remixers, Musician, Orchestrator, Rapper, Singer, Music Performer & Sidekick to Balloon Man Fanatic 17 (Aaron Jacob Boys) and Warriors & Teammates Voiced by: Greg Davies (in Teen Titans Go! film) and Simon (in GoAnimate/Vyond version) Likes: 21 Jump Street, Balloon Man Fanatic 17, A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984/1985/1987/1988/1989/2010), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), 22 Jump Street, Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), The Balloon Man Entertainment Group, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Ghost Recon (2001), Ghost Recon: Island Thunder, Ghost Recon 2 (2004), fixing those things, practicing with stage combats & stunts and martial arts, assisting Robo-Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) and Balloon Man Fanatic (Aaron Jacob Boys), listening to those heavy metals, rocks and other types (including such as alternative rocks and nu metal), saving people's lives, sketches, chatting to those friends, The Punisher (2004), Punisher: War Zone (2009), R-rated movies, PG-13 rated movies, Monster House (2006), defeating bad guys and bad users, Star Wars (1977/1980/1983/1999/2002/2005/2015/2017/2019), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Cloverfield (2008), monster movies including Godzilla and etc., martial arts movies including Bruce Lee and etc., Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Stephen King films including Cujo, Carrie, Christine, The Dead Zone and etc., Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike (2005), Slade Wilson, The Evil Pig Master of Pig Latin, Evil Dragon, Raging Thunderhead, Dragon/Thunderhead Network, Warner Bros., Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), United Artists, Footloose (1984/2011), Friday the 13th (1980/1981/1982/1984/1985/1986/1988/1989/2009), Jason X (2002), Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), Teen Titans Go!, DreamWorks Pictures, Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2 (2005), Call of Duty: Black Ops, Paramount Pictures, South Park, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999), MTV, Beavis and Butt-Head, Beavis and Butt-Head: Do America (1996), SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Alien (1979/1986/1992/1997), Alien vs. Predator (2004/2007), Prometheus, Alien: Covenant (2017), Twentieth Century-Fox, Alien: Isolation (2014), Fright Night (1985/1988/2011/2013), AC/DC, Disturbed, Journey, Rob Zombie, White Zombie, Dracula 2000, Powerman 5000, System of a Down, Slayer, Child's Play (1988/1990/1991), Bride of Chucky (1998), Seed of Chucky (2004), Curse of Chucky (2013), Cult of Chucky (2017), Sting, Bryan Adams, Avenged Sevenfold (A7X), Walt Disney Pictures, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Disney's Descendants, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006), Nine Inch Nails, Paranormal Activity (2007/2009/2011/2012/2014/2015), Good users, Warriors & Teammates (including Balloon Man Fanatic 17), Grand Theft Auto video games, Holes (2003), Disney's Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas and Ferb, horror movies, sci-fi movies, action/adventure movies, drama movies, Mutant Po, Ju7641, Ju2500, MTN Dew, MTN Dew: Code Red, Cyber Scorpion Warrior, Cyber Centipeede, reading this stuff, Caillou, Angela Michelle Boys, Abigail Cecilla, Ashley Taylor, Anthony Abate VGCP, Brendan Barney, NitroG MacRae, Golden MVPKing, BatteryMill, cherry drinks, going/hanging out with my friends including Balloon Man Fanatic 17 and users who does respect his opinions. Neutrals: Dora the Explorer, Go! Diego! Go!, Grindhouse (2007), Grindhouse Presents: Planet Terror, Grindehouse Presents: Death Proof, The Cabin in the Woods (2012), animes, Teen Titans (2003-2007), Targonreddragon, Warren Cook, Happy P. Forshew, Jimmy4164 // AVGNAddict, Memy9909, Blue91233, Coulden Pettit, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH, Winx Club, Totally Spies!, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Little Bill, MickeyMouseFanatic2018 the PBS Kids Object Thingy, Ice Age (2002/2006/2009/2012/2016), Happy Tree Friends, Coolboy7750, Horrid Henry, Scooby-Doo (2002), Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), Luke Gartrell aka Luke the Electronic Guy, Meet the Robinsons (2007), DamienDaEsketit, Inclusion Films and Oobi who does neutralists. Dislikes: Peppa Pig, My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, Althea Andrea, Melissa Indes, Armand Adler Arcilla, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Sheila & Katie Morales, Karla Sonnazon, Irish Andres, Nerry Marin, Jeff 171, Daniel Osborne, David Vendes, Edrose Fanales, swearing, racism, verbal fights, Bad users, Damn! The Show, Jeffy, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Go!Thug247, Caillou Gets Grounded Series, Darby Gets Grounded Series, ShimmeringNight, LittlestPetShopYes BabyShowsNo AUTTP OWN EDCP, schools, IRYO & KYS comments, immature users, spambots, UTTP users, THDTC users, Disney Villains, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, chores, Professor Poopypants, TheSaraFan, Trent Morrison aka SouthParkSatanFan2015, fetish videos, assaulted videos, Please Pray The Rosary TVC, Ally Percy, Grandchase Realcook, Grandchase Warrengirl, Rico Maglinte, Diesel Dawson, Evil Caillou, imposters/hate channels out of those users, Trotro UTTP THDTC, Dave UTTP, Hip-Hop Harry, Horace Schemer, making fake VHS openings, piracy stuff, Kiva Can Do!, Nathan Pearson, Pedro & Edro, Touhou Project, The Happytime Murders (2018), Sausage Party (2016), naughty children, Judge Doom, The Oogieloves, Foodfight!, Baby TV, BabyFirst TV, Melissa Indes, Dan Hamming, Bud Light, Budweiser, Video Brinquedo, Bongo, Nella the Princess Knight, Starscream, Stephanie Gavin, Moe and Joe, The Hacker, Zombie Jackson, Junwoo Jackson, Liang Jackson, Cruella de Vil, Astley Baker Davies, Alvin Hung UTTP, wasting those things, Fora the Murderer, Robbie Rotten, Pamela Castro, The Emoji Movie (2017), Haruhi Suzumiya, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Diesel Busters, Red Boris, Evil Diesel Busters, Dark Bloom, Valtor, Gaston & Forte, Hot Sauce Mom, E.T. for Atari-2600 (due to being the worst video game of all time that caused the North American Video Game Crash of 1983), Your Angelica, Don't Deny It comments, alcoholism, opinion bashers/disrespectors, destroying peoples (except in Missions), and users who does not respect his opinions. Category:Americans Category:1967 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Teen Titans Go! Fans Category:21 Jump Street Fan Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Fans Category:Ghost Recon Fans Category:Characters Category:MGM Fan Category:Footloose Fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:Pedro & Edro Haters Category:Nathan Pearson Haters Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:MTV Fans Category:South Park Fan Category:Trent Morrison Haters Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Comedy Central Fan Category:Foodfight! Haters Category:Alien fans Category:20th Century Fox fans Category:Fright Night Lovers Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Fans Category:Friday the 13th Fans Category:Beavis and Butt-Head fans Category:AC/DC Fans Category:Disturbed Fans Category:Avenged Sevenfold Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:Paranormal Activity Fans Category:Jimmy Neutron Fans Category:Bongo Haters Category:Princess Nella Haters Category:Warriors Category:Good Users Category:Opinion Respecters